Talk:Starship
I'm a bit confused about the KSSU Flavor Text for this ability. Does it's description in Milky Way Wishes count as the Flavor Text?-- :Yeah, and you can a;ways check the one from battling Kabula, though I think it's the same.-- No they are different ,the original goes like this " The Lights of the Starry Path cross and a Starship appears! Now stop Marx's Mad Plan!" While the second goes as this " The starship comes just in time. Your foe is Kabula ,Skylord!" can't remember if there was a sentence after that but they are definitely different.Marx Wraith 14:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Helper I know there's a helper for this ability. It just appears during the 2P mode. Should its article be created?-- :Bump.-- ::Bump. (again)-- :::Meh, I don't think so, but I think we should wait for Blue's response.-- ::::Bump (so Blue can respond)-- :Yes. BNK [ |T| ] 01:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so now we need to figure out it's name, because I don't think "Helper" is going to cut it.-- :::Starship helper should suffice. We'll need a notice at the top that lets the reader know the name is conjectural. BNK [ |T| ] 02:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me.-- :::::How about Starship (helper)?-- ::::::Well, we're going to have to vote on what the title will be. But we'll use Gamefreak's idea.-- :::::::Gamefreak's proposition is acceptable. BNK [ |T| ] 03:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) K.E.Y info Shouldn't the info about the Star Shooter be put into its own article? I know it looks and acts just like the Starship, but still.-- P.S. Same thing with the Li'l Krackos. Separate article. :Bump.-- ::Bump.-- :::I do not think that making a separate article is necessary. It's the exact same thing, just under a different name. -- ::::Alright, will putting in a transformation infobox in the Kirby's Epic Yarn section of the article do?-- Shooting? This article's name is currently under the name of Starship, as that was its name in Kirby Super Star Ultra. However, that's the only game to use that name. Kirby Super Star and most recently Kirby and the Rainbow Curse refer to it as "Shooting," with Epic Yarn having a very similar "Star Shooter." As more sources, and the most recent source, have it as "Shooting," should we rename the article, similarly to 02's name changing occasionally? Also, Main Cannon No. 2 on a similar note, given that KSSU is once again the only game to utilize the name, with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U still calling it Combo Cannon; should that name also be changed? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:48, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, that is interesting... Hard to say. KTD refers to the original KSS sprite as "Starship," which as you pointed out was originally referred to as Shooting. I'm inclined to want to keep it as it is for now and see if anything else surfaces, but we'll have to keep the discussion open for other editors. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 03:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I like the current name best as well. However, if KATRC refers to it as 'Shooting', then perhaps it'd be the best move to just make the change. I find this situation is slightly different form Main Cannon No. 2's decision, however, because the most recently-released mention of the Starship is a true Kirby game instead of a SSB trophy. I feel that true Kirby games take precedence over info from the Super Smash Bros. series in most cases. ::Anywho, I guess I'm getting slightly off topic. I feel that the page name should be changed to 'Shooting'. I see no reason why we shouldn't. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 12:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::So, it seems that Shooting has been referenced twice, both in the beginning and most recently, Starship has also been mentioned twice (forgot about KTD's reference), and Star Shooter, a merge of both names, is used once, and right in the middle. We can go by most recent, or the naming preference (I also prefer Starship to Shooting). As for Main Cannon No. 2, I understand its last reference is in a non-Kirby game, but we had a similar situation regarding 02's name, in which its spelling we decided based on its most recent occurrence, being Brawl at one point, and then Smash 4. Combo Cannon has been used 3 times, with Main Cannon No. 2 only used once. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::KatRC may have called the music "Milky Way Wishes (Shooting)" as a tribute to the original name without changing anything; look at the music "The Beginner's Room." In KSSU, it's called the Beginner's Show. It may just be a case of the developers calling things what they were called in their respective games instead of what they're called nowadays. The game also never uses the name Bandana Waddle Dee, simply calling him Waddle Dee (though this may be because there are no other Waddle Dees in the game to confuse him with). ::::I'm not sure what to make of Combo Cannon, though. In this particular case, I feel it may be Sakurai choosing to give his own name the preference over Kumazaki's name--it's understandable that he would want to represent his own vision of the Kirby series over the current dev team's. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 03:58, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::I can perfectly understand either of those. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I can get what NBK is saying. Those reasons could explain this toggling between names. ::::::Have we reached a consensus? Should we rename the page or not? What do you guys think? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 12:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If the most recent uses of these names were for some sort of nostalgia, then I suppose they should not affect the article's name. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 13:05, November 16, 2015 (UTC) a Gallery for SSU cutscenes Where can I put those pics from the cutscenes of Milky Way Wishes and Revenge of the King from Kirby Super Star Ultra? Starship SSU.png|MWW Starship Revenge.png|Revenge --WIKIMARCO (talk) 03:53, December 14, 2016 (UTC) : I'd say these are too low-quality to be put into any gallery here, but perhaps we should hear what other editors have to say. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 04:12, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :: I've gone ahead and added one of the images for you. I only did one because they're both from the same game, and it seems a tad bit redundant to have two. Thank you for your images! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 04:31, December 14, 2016 (UTC)